


Silence

by Isagawa



Category: Original Play - Fandom, Original Work, theatre - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Implied Incest, Implied Non-Con, Unnamed characters - Freeform, il faut de la positivité dans le monde, implied lesbian relationship, parce que même dans les textes angst le queer est au rendez-vous, tout est subtil mais je préfère prévenir
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isagawa/pseuds/Isagawa
Summary: Le chœurIl faut te taire. Nous disons ça pour toi, tu vas t’épuiser.ElleC’est le silence qui est au-dessus de mes forces. Il n’y a que moi qui peut m’effrayer. Ne devrait-ce pas être le cas pour tout le monde ? N’aimeriez-vous pas être ceux dont vous avez peur ?Le chœurC’est toi qui nous fait peur.





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai retrouvé ce texte original dans mes brouillons, oublié. Je pense qu'il a environ six mois, et je crois l'avoir écrit en pensant au magnifique film "Festen" de Thomas Vinterberg. Mon idée de départ était de réunir deux thèmes qui me sont chers, à savoir l'omerta et le choix. Je ne sais pas du tout quoi en penser, je le considère comme l'un de mes textes "expérimentaux", donc si vous avez des critiques constructives à me faire à la fin, vraiment, n'hésitez pas !  
> Bonne lecture.

* * *

_Un décor aux lumières changeantes, fait de pétales de fleurs, de  
sourires, _ _de_ _toute chose belle et éphémère._

 

**Le **chœur**  
** Il faut te taire.

**Elle  
** Jamais.

**Le **chœur**  
** Il faut fermer ta bouche et ralentir tes pas mignonne, il faut fermer les yeux et essayer de devenir poussière.

**Elle  
** Eh quoi, vous voudriez que je disparaisse !... Après tout ça ! Être sortie des cendres ! M’être extirpée de la douleur, de moi, être née de nouveau toute entière et pure avec une nouvelle peau ! Non enfin, je ne peux.

**Le **chœur**  
** Nous disons ça pour toi, tu vas t’épuiser.

**Elle  
** C’est le silence qui est au-dessus de mes forces. Ma peau est dure, le compromis est impossible. Il faudra qu’on m’entende ou que ma voix se brise. Il n’y a que moi qui peut m’effrayer. Ne devrait-ce pas être le cas pour tout le monde ? N’aimeriez-vous pas être ceux dont vous avez peur ?

**Le chœur  
** C’est toi qui nous fait peur.

 

*

 

**La mère  
** Ne peux-tu pas faire ça pour ta pauvre mère ?

**Elle  
** Ma pauvre mère est moins pauvre que moi. Ma pauvre mère n’a jamais senti les mots lui attaquer la panse, c’était de l’acide dans l’estomac, ma mère n’a pas senti un dégoût dur lui bouffer le ventre, ma pauvre mère n’a pas passé des mois à s’endormir en pleurant.

**La mère  
** Tu ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans la chambre des autres.

**Elle  
** Me diras-tu donc que tu as pleuré ?

**La mère  
** Pleurer est un luxe de petite fille. On finit par abandonner l’idée. Tu n’as aucune idée de ce que l’on peut endurer sans pleurer.

**Elle  
** Pourquoi ne m’approuves-tu pas ?

**La mère  
** Tu vas nous détruire, détruire, détruire, nous brûler des pieds à la tête ton père et moi.

**Elle  
** Ne parle pas de lui. Je me fous de lui. J’aimerais qu’il ne m’aime pas. J’aimerais ne pas l’aimer. Pourquoi le sang nous oblige-t-il à quoi que ce soit ? Où est-il ? J’aimerais lui vomir sur les chaussures.

**La mère  
** Tais-toi.

**Elle  
** Je parlerai. Ne veux-tu pas m’embrasser ?

**La mère  
** Je t’aimais. Je t’aime encore. J’aimerais ne plus t’aimer.

**Elle** , _la faiblesse perçant dans sa voix  
_ Que dis-tu ?

**La mère  
** Tais-toi.

 

*

 

**Elle  
** Que faut-il faire ?

**L’Amie  
** Comment savoir ?

**Elle  
** Tu es la seule dont j’exige une réponse. Tu es la seule qui n’en as pas.

**L’Amie  
** J’ai une réponse. Comme eux. Mais cette réponse n’est pas la tienne et n’importe pas. Il faut que tu trouves la force de te demander-

**Elle  
** C’est cruel d’attendre une quelconque force de moi. Je suis fatiguée. J’ai envie de m’asseoir. Le monde ne peut-il pas tourner sans moi, mon bruit ou mon silence ?

**L’Amie** _s’approche et lui prend la main_  
Il faut que tu trouves la force de te demander ce que tu veux, ce que tu peux, et pourquoi. Qui est avec toi, qui est contre toi. Es-tu contre toi ? Il faut faire attention à ta peur. Ton cœur seul peut être la voie, mais s’il t’étouffe, tu meurs. Trouve la force, ce que tu es. Qui es-tu ?  
Tu es une équilibriste.  
Tu es une chanson dont tu ne connais pas encore les paroles.  
Tu es un puzzle mal réassemblé plus beau que l’original.  
Tu es… _La voix se brise_. Tu es celle que je ne veux pas voir se briser une seconde fois.

**Elle  
** Tu veux me protéger.  
Tu me conseilles de me taire ?

**L’Amie  
** C’est en parlant, peut-être, que tu te protégeras le mieux. Je ne sais pas moi-même ; c’est toi qui peut répondre à cette question. Ma réponse n’est pas la tienne. Elle ne t’importe pas.

**Elle** , _baissant la main sur leurs doigts  
_ Elle m’importe. Mais ça ira.

 

*

 

**_Elle_ ** _se tait._  
**_Lui_ ** _aussi se tait.  
_**_Elle_** _s’éveille en sursaut et meurt trente six fois dans la même seconde, puis se lève et se jette de l’eau sur le visage_.

 

_Rideau._


End file.
